Nightmare Before Christmas:Bambi style
by rita624
Summary: This Nightmare Before Christmas Fanfic is kind of like Bambi but with Jack and the gang in it but it is the same story of Bambi.I'm bad with summerys OK!Just read it!
1. The New Prince

This Nightmare Before Christmas Fanfic is kind of like Bambi.Jack Skellington,the new prince of Halloween Town was born and he never knew his father was the king of Halloween and wants to grow up to be just like him,but troble blooms around Halloween Town as Oogie Boogie hears about Jack.Can Jack fight Oogie before something bad happens?

Cast,Jack is Bambi,Sally is Faline,Oogie is man and Rono,Jack's dad is the great prince,Jack's mom is well mom,Lock is thumper,Barril is Flower,and The Mayer is Friend Owl.

Chapter 1 The New Prince

One sunny spring day in Halloween Town,the Mayer was walking home when Lock came running almost bupping into him."What is the rush Lock?"the Mayer asked.All the other citzins of Halloween Town came running."The new prince is born!Come on we better hurry up everyone!"Lock went bashing away to the Skellington home followed by the Mayer.Everyone was cathered around a bed and everyone looked down at the little prince."Well now,this is a great cathering.You must be very pround,"the Mayer said as he watch everyone start to concarjulate Mrs.Skellington."Thank you very much,"she said."I think the little prince is getting kind of sleeping.I think it is time we all left,"the mayer shood everyone out of the room and Lock turned around real quick."What are you going to name him?"Mrs.Skellington looked down at her new born prince and came up with a name."Well I think I'll call him Jack,"Lock thought for a moment."Jack?Heh I think that is alright!"then Lock turned away and walked home."Jack,my little Jack,"Mrs.Skellington then walked away to go to her room and at the top of the stairs stood the king of Halloween,Jack's father the great prince watching his son sleep.

I am working on chapter 2 right now.This is the chapter where he is old eoghoe to go to the town squera and that is where he meets Sally and her mom and his father for the very first time and when Oogie stricks,but very one gets away and I think Chapter 3 is going to be the sad part,I don't know.


	2. Barril,Sally,and the King

Changed my mind this is where Jack and Lock meet Barril and where Jack meets Sally and his father and when Oogie stricks.Here it goes,and people,give me nice reviews.

Chapter 2 Barril,Sally,and the King of Halloween

Jack and Lock were playing outside in Halloween Town and Jack walked near his mother's flower patch.Jack(who is now 9 years old)triped over a twig and fell right into the flower patch.As he was getting up Lock shouted out,"Jack there is something on your back!"Jack turned and saw a kid holding on to his back."Um...you can let go now?Jack said.  
The kid then slid down his back and almost forgot his manners."Oh,where are my manners?My names Barril,"Jack and Lock said hello and interduced themselfs."My names Lock and this is my friend Jack"  
Barril stared wide eyed at them."Jack?You mean he is the..."

"Yes.Yes he is,"Lock cut Barril off.When all of a sudden there was a loud booming sound.It was thunder."I think I better go home now,"Lock ran home."Me too,"then Barril ran off.

"I better get back to mom,"then Jack ran home.

The next morning,Jack and his mother were walking through town."Mother,what are we going to do today,and where is everyone?"Jack asked his mother."I am taking you to the town square.Thats where everyone is right now,"

"Town square?Wheres that?"Jack was confused.He never been to the town square.

"It's in the whole middle of the town,"his mother said.

"Then why haven't we been there before?"

"You weren't big enough,"his mother walked on."Hush now.Were almost there,"Jack stayed sinlet the whole way until him and his mother heard noises.His mother stoped and looked around her carefully.It was just the people talking.

"Well look over there,"Jack looked where his mother was pointing and saw a pretty ragdoll with her mother.The ragdoll saw him looking at her and ran over.Jack hid behind his mother and watched as her mother walked over."Thats little Sally,"his mother said.

Sally looked at him."He is kind of bashful isn't he mom?

"Well maybe he wouldn't be if you say hello?"Sally looked up at her mother and then back at Jack."Hello Jack,"Jack still hid his face from her."I said hello,"she looked up at his mother."Well aren't you going to answear her?"his mother asked.Jack shoock his head no."You aren't afread are you?"Jack was shocked!He shoock his head no again.

"Well go on then,"his mother then pushed him toward her and she just smiled."Go on say hello,"Jack swallowed hard and let his head hang down."Hello,"Sally went running around him.Jack was backing up and he fell right in to a pool of water right behind some rags.He looked everywhere around.He kept hearing laughter.Sally came up behind him and kissed the back of his skull.He whipt it off and looked around and turned around to find he was staring in the eyes of Sally.She gasp.  
"YOU!"Jack jumped at her she went running toward a rock with Jack chasing her.The mothers watched them run toward the rock.Sally got there and looked around and Jack tapped her on the shoulder.They laughed.  
Sunndly there was a loud shout saying,"THE KING IS HERE!THE KING IS HERE!"Sally went running to her mother leaving Jack watching everyone run to a huge opening in the woods.Jack folowed them and they then all came to a fault.Jack looked up and saw a huge skellington walking through a line cleared by everyone.Then as he came to Jack he stoped and looked down at him.Jack looked back at him and smiled.The king took a good long look at him and walked away.Jack's mother came up behind him watching him leave through the hole in the woods.

"He stoped and looked at me,"his mother looked at him."Yes,I know,"she said.

"Why did everyone stay still when he came to the town square?"Jack asked."Everyone respects him.He is very brave and very bright.He is know as the King of Halloween,"his mother said.  
The King then looked back at his citzens and started walking again.Then when he reached the far end of the woods,he heard something.Sounded like a evil laughter and he knew who it was.  
He went running back to the town square.He shouted a word that Jack couldn't catch.Then everyone started running.Sally and her mother ran off toward there home.Jack's mother couldn't find Jack."Jack!Jack"  
Jack was then left in the town square still calling out mother and kept hearing evil laughter."Mother!"he cryed.  
Then the King found him and said,"Follow me!"Jack did as he was told and ran off with the King and they found his mother then there was a loud bang,and then everything was sinlit.

Back at Jack's home his mother walked out to see if everything was OK."Jack,you need to get some sleep.Tomarrow is the start of winter and we will be harvesting pumkins at the far north garden very far from here,"Jack wanted to know why everyone ran away.

"What happened mother?Why did we all run?"his mother tucked him in and gave him a kiss."Well,theres this guy.His name is Oogie.He can kill you if he gets the chace.Thats why we all ran away.Now get some sleep,"

His mother turned out the lights and Jack thought about all the things that happened that day.Then he fell straight to sleep and was waiting for tomarrow.

It took me awhile to type this that my hands are hurting.Next chapter is where Jack and his mother go to the far off garden to harvest pumkins and instead get something Jack will never forget.So every one who reads this should REVIEW,AND MAKE SURE THEIR GOOD! 


	3. Winter Tragedy

Where we left off,Jack was going to sleep waiting for tomarrow.Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3 Winter tragedy

Jack woke up to the sound of his mother waking him up."Come on Jack!We don't have all day!Lets go before the storm blows in,"Jack put on his jacket and ran down stairs to meet his mother."I'm ready!"Jack shouted.They left their house and started to walk to the far garden.They would stop to eat for awhile and sometimes the reast of the people going would move on.Then one day snow stared falling from the sky and a blizzerd started and it was hard to walk.Jack couldn't keep up with his mother that sometimes his mother would stop and wait for him.The storm got worse that it got so cold that Jack really was freezing.One day the snow stop falling,but the tracks that Jack and his mother were following were gone they couldn't go on without tracks to follow.They started to head home.Jack let out a sigh once they got back home."Winter sure is long,"Jack said."I know,but it won't last forever,"his mother said.Jack was starving.They never had any food to eat the past two days they were travling because they ate all the food the first day they stoped to eat.The next morning,Jack and his mother were out walking when Jack's mother found some pumkins they could eat."Jack!Jack,come here!"his mother shouted."Look!New spring pumkins,"Jack and his mother started to eat the pumkins.Then his mother heard something coming closer to them,then she heard a evil laughter."Jack.Quick.The house!"his mother said and Jack and his mother took off like lighting.There were loud bangs behind them."Faster Jack!Don't look back!Keep running!"Jack ran as fast as he could.

Then there was a loud bang behind him and Jack didn't look back."We made it!We made it mother!"Jack then saw his mother wasn't there."Wait!Mother!"Jack then walked outside and the snow started to fall again."Mother!Mother where are you!"Jack cryed.He went walking everywhere in the town."Mother!"he then begined to cry.Then a figure was standing right in front of him.It was the Pumkin King."Your mother can't be with you anymore,"he said.Jack then started to cry again and bowed his head."Come,my son,"Jack then started to walk right behind his father,The King,and turned around to looked once more at the town and started walking again.Jack knew his mother was gone forever.

That made me cry when I was tpying it.Jack lost his mother and found out the King is his father.The next chapter is where Jack is growen up and meets up with his friends Lock and Barril and they all get...well you will have to read it and find out.


	4. Twitterpated and the fight

Poor Jack...lost his mother at a young age.Now here is the next chapter.Jack is now a growen up and so are his friends.

Chapter 4 Twitterpated/Fight

The mayer couldn't belive it was spring time already."It's the same thing every spring.Everyone starts finding love,"he then saw a skellington that looked alot like Jack.The skellington turned around and ran over to the mayer."Hello Mayer,Don't you remember me?"he said."Why it's the young prince.Jack!Hehe my my how much you change.You know what I was just talking to the ciztens today and we wonder what has happened to you,"then a man dressed just like Lock came up."Hi Jack!Remember me?"he said."Lock!"Jack shouted."Right,"then aother man came,but this time he was dressed just like Barril."Hi fellas,"he said."Barril!"Jack said."Yeah,"Barril said.Then two people ran by them."What is the matter with them?"asked Barril."Well,don't you know...their twitterpated,"the mayer said."Twitterpated,"said Jack,Lock,and Barril at the same time."Ofcourse.Everyone gets twitterpated in the spring time,"the mayer then explained to Jack and his friends what can happen if you get twitterpated."Well it isn't going to happen to us,"said Lock then Jack led his friends away and they went for a walk.

Around the corner they went when Barril heard a little girl laughter behind some bushs.A girl the same age has him jumped out of the bushs."Hello,"she said then Barril couldn't help it,he then kissed her on the lips and then...he got twitterpated.Jack then stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Barril and the girl(her name is Anny).Lock couldn't belive it,his friend got twitterpated.Jack and Lock couldn't do anything about it so they moved on.Around the next corner,a girl named Shock was standing agenst the wall picking flowers and then she saw Lock.Jack passed her and Lock looked at her and turned right back around and looked at her."Hello,I'm Shock,"she said.Lock just stared at her then she waved at him and he waved back.Then she came over and kissed him then...Lock got twitterpated.Jack then turned around once he reached the well and saw Lock with Shock."I can't belive this,"Jack said.Jack then knelt down next to the well and took a drink.Then,from out of the blue came a ragdoll girl."Hello Jack.Don't you remember me?"she said.Jack swallowed hard and begined to back up."I'm Sally,"she said.Jack backed up even more till he trip over a rock and fell.Sally laughed and came closer to him.Jack stood back up and begined to walked backwards again then he got his tuxido jacket caught on a branch and Sally came up to him and kissed him on the cheick.Jack's coat got unstuck and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then everything around him turned to clouds and then...he got twitterpated.Sally stood in one spot and blink at him.Jack leaped into the sky and followed her.Sally ran into a cloud and Jack was just about to go in it when Oogie popped out.Jack just stared and Oogie tryed to kick him.Sally came around the corner."Jack,"she said watching Oogie leave.They were just about to kiss when Oogie ran in fornet of them.Jack backed away and watched Oogie go to Sally.Oogie then begined to push her as if he wanted to lead her away from Jack."Jack!Jack!"Sally yelled.Jack was really mad now.He ran toward Oogie and was ready to fight.Oogie punched him and Jack fell to the floor.Sally ran to the safety of a rock and sat down,afraid that Jack would lose the fight.Jack got back up and leaped at Oogie and punched him back and then he kicked Oogie in the back.Oogie wasn't giving up.They keeped on fighting till they came to a cliff that had water at the bottom of it.Jack was so close to the edge and then Jack pulled Oogie down and Oogie fell to the bottom and landed in the water."Jack!I'll get you for this!"he shouted then Oogie walked out of the water.Jack watched at the top of the cliff as Oogie walked away.Sally got off the rock and came up to Jack.She kissed Jack and Jack kissed her back.Jack has won the battle.Jack and Sally walked away and headed to a flower patch deep in the graveyard.


	5. I bring you a song

I just didn't get the time to update,stupid social studies test tomarrow!Well heres the next chapter.Sorry it has song lyrics in it.

Jack and Sally reached the flower patch in the graveyard and was so glad to be together.

Background music:Looking for romance

_I bring you a song_

_And I sing as I go_

_For I want you to know_

_That I'm looking for romance_

_I bring you a song_

_In the hope that you'll see_

_when your looking at me_

_That I'm looking for love_

_I'm seeking that glow_

_Only found when you're young and it's May_

_Only found on that wonderful day_

_When all longing is through_

_I'm seeking that glow_

_Only found when the thrill is complete_

_Only found when two hearts gently beat_

_To the strains of a waltz that's both_

_tender and new_

_I bring you a song_

_For I'm seeking romance_

_You're by my side_

_There's a moon up above_

_It shines with a light that's so mellow_

_and bright_

_It's easy to see that tonight we shall fall in love_

_I bring you a song_

_For I'm seeking romance_

_And you_

Jack and Sally then walked to a gravestone and fell asleep.

The next chapter is where Oogie comes back and a fire starts._**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
